The Mask
by JesusLuvr
Summary: Arlene Adams is a quiet and soft-spoken girl whose version of fun is picking up trash off of beaches and helping old people. One day she comes upon a mask and thinks nothing special about it though she soon realizes her mistake. One Piece crossover! DISCONTINUED.
1. One Man's Trash is Another's Treasure

**Disclaimers: I do not own the mask or any One Piece characters.**

**Name: **Arlene Adams

**Gender: **Female

**Age:** 17

**Height: **5'5

**Physical Appearance: **has short bright orange hair that stops at her chin; wide brown eyes and white skin that has a slight tan from working at the beach for long periods of time; not too skinny nor too fat. She's in between.

**Personality:** Arlene is quiet and soft-spoken. She would keep mostly all of her thoughts to herself and would only act active to people she know. And of course because of this she barely has any friends. Arlene is an Earth-loving person and cares deeply for animals and environments.

**Chapter One**

Arlene Adams walked along the sandy shore of Ginger Beach, picking up trash and placing them in her bag. Later she would deposit the trash she collected into the town's landfill which was located at the far edge town. She wiped her sweaty forehead with her sleeve. The sun was out high in the cerulean, clear sky and the heat it produced surely did not make her job any easier.

Ignoring the terrible heat, however, Arlene pressed on in cleaning up the beach. After all if she doesn't clean it, who will? Arlene picked up an empty sake bottle and placed it in the bag. She muttered and cursed the people of Big Town for being so damn lazy about not discarding their trash in appropriate places like trash cans. _The Earth is not there for you to dump your filth and garbage on it; the place you litter happens to be home to many creatures,_ Arlene thought angrily as she continued picking up garbage.

"After all they wouldn't like it if somebody threw trash on their lawn or in their house. Lazy, filthy bums." Arlene continued muttering as she bent and picked.

"Talking to yourself again?" A voice asked from behind. Arlene whirled around, startled at the sound and saw that it was only her best friend, Linda Mael. Linda tsk-tsked and crossed her arms, gazing thoughtfully at her friend. Arlene didn't reply but merely returned to her work.

"You see this is why you need more friends; you're subjected into talking to yourself when you do not have enough." Arlene scoffed at the statement.

"For your information Linda I was talking to someone… my imaginary friend Jerry." Arlene gestured beside her, "Jerry, Linda. Linda, Jerry. You two should get acquainted." Arlene added sarcastically. Linda rolled her eyes upward then eyed Arlene with a look.

"I'm dead serious."

"So am I. You're hurting Jerry's feelings here for not believing he's real, you know that? Jerry is a sensitive guy."

"Oh who cares! Look why don't you dump that stuff at the landfill and meet me later at Cellar's Place." Arlene scrunched her face in distaste. Cellar's Place was the only bar in all of Big Town and because of this people would go there after a day's hard work to relax and get themselves drunk. Cellar's definitely was not one of Arlene's favorite places to spend her time but her friends visited the place all the time.

"Uh… no, thanks. I think I'm just going to stay here for a few more minutes, head for the landfill and then go home." Linda made a scoffing noise.

"Geez Arlene you're so _bo_ring. Don't you have anything better to do than pick up after other people and staying home?" Arlene thought about this and realized the truth of the question. All she ever did was clean up the beach and town and helped the community in any way she could. When no help was needed or the town or beach appeared clean to her satisfaction, she would head straight home and get ready for the next day, her routine starting afresh. She had no social life whatsoever; on the occasion when she would speak with Linda and other friends when she either saw them during her community service or out shopping for clothes and food.

"No… no I do not but—" Arlene paused.

"What is it?" Linda demanded.

"But… I like picking up after people. I mean clearly they are not going to do the action themselves so why allow them to dirty the place where other people and creatures live? Somebody has to do the job and apparently that somebody is me. I'm sorry Linda if you find that '_bo_ring' but I think the opposite. I think it's pretty damn exciting." Okay, so maybe she was exaggerating a little; she wouldn't exactly call picking up trash and running errands for others fun. No, they were definitely boring. But once she finished the cleaning and errands she couldn't help but feel satisfied and delighted with the accomplished work. She didn't care if others found it dull or lethargic; _she_ found it downright exhilarating! Somewhat. Arlene turned and swiped up an empty glass jar that had just washed up on the beach.

She did not look back to see whether Linda had gone or stayed but continued working. _Well, I think it's time to go,_ Arlene thought to herself with satisfaction as she surveyed the beach. Not that many people were out today and those who were Arlene watched them carefully like a hawk. Going back down the shore to double-check she didn't miss anything, Arlene spotted a green object near the harbor where fisherman docked their boats.

Arlene sighed and jogged over to the object and was slightly surprised when she neared the item. It was a green mask; a plain-old, regular-looking mask. Seaweed covered most of its body; Arlene removed the seaweed and stuffed it in her already bulky pack. She gazed at the mask curiously, wondering why on the earth the owner discarded it. The mask appeared in perfect condition; there were no scratches of any sort, nothing appeared wrong.

_Maybe the person thought it was ugly…? Or maybe even… cursed?_ Arlene chuckled to herself at the latter. A cursed mask? No way. After all there were no such things as curses, Arlene didn't believe there was anyway. _I'm going to keep it; I think it's cute._ She could wear it at tomorrow's masquerade festival. On the way back home she had planned on purchasing an exotic mask to wear but now there was no need. The mask may appear dull-looking but she thought it was perfect; she wouldn't have to worry about standing out in the crowd. _Okay! It's time to get home. But first I need to get rid of all this trash first._

**R&R please!**


	2. A Night To Remember Part I

**All right, I am so sorry everyone that I have not been on here in forever and I do not have an excuse for it, not a good one anyway. I'm sorry but anyway this is a long chapter so I hope that will make up for it. Also, this is a crossover but only the mask is involved and not the characters from the movie. I also forgot to mention this story takes place in the One Piece world and the place Arlene lives is called Big Town and it is located in the Grand Line.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the mask or any One Piece characters.**

**Chapter Two: A Night to Remember Part I**

After Arlene had dumped the trash at the landfill, she headed for home. It was now evening time; the sun was setting in the distance casting off a beautiful glow of sunset colors. When Arlene reached her house, the door was open and a heavenly smell floated out of the home. Arlene's stomach rumbled and she ran in the house closing the door behind her.

"Mom, I'm home!" Arlene called out. A middle-aged woman with brown hair and similar brown eyes appeared from the kitchen.

"Hey angel, how was work today?"

"Eh, it wasn't too bad." Arlene replied flopping herself on the couch. The mask she held fell out of her grasp and clattered on the floor.

"Oh? What is that?" Mrs. Adams asked pointing at the mask. Arlene picked it up and examined it. "A mask I bought. You know, for tomorrow's festival." Mrs. Adams seemed surprised at this.

"What? You mean you're actually going?"

"Yeah. Why are you so surprised?" Arlene asked, offended.

"Well, it's just… I thought you said parties and festivals were frivolous activities where only the loud gather." Arlene began toying with the mask and replied, "I still believe that to be true but then I decided why not? Why can I not be loud or outgoing or bold or… or… or something that is the total opposite of me?" Mrs. Adams sat down next to Arlene who now had a depressed look on her face.

"I see how you act around your friends; you're always so lively and active and I know that person I see is the real you… so why don't you act that way all the time?"

"Because it's too much work," Arlene muttered.

"How can being yourself be too much—"

"Hey is something burning?" Arlene interrupted in alarm. Wisps of smoke wafted into the room from the kitchen, a fouling, burning smell intermingled with it. Mrs. Adams gasped and jumped off the couch, running straight into the kitchen. Arlene followed suit and immediately ran back into the living room. The entire kitchen was enveloped in smoke and the repugnant smell of burning food. Arlene could hear her mother coughing like crazy.

"Mom! Mom are you alright?"

"Yes!" Mrs. Adams answered. "Yeah don't worry about me! I'll, uh, I'll handle this. OW! Damn it! That _hurt_!" Arlene rushed to the front door and opened it wide. She did the same with all the windows.

"Mom do you have all the windows open in there?" Arlene asked.

"Yep! I'm coming out now." Mrs. Adams announced as she emerged from the smoke and fumes. "The kitchen is airing itself out slowly but surely." Arlene smiled a little but then remembered something. "Oh yeah. What were you screaming about in there?" Mrs. Adams looked sheepish and raised a bright red hand.

"The kitchen was so smoky I couldn't see anything and I had a spoon in my hand. So when it dropped I bent to pick it up and accidentally put my hand on the stove that I had just turned off…"

"Oh geez mom you have got to be kidding me." Arlene groaned rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "I'll go get the first aid kit."

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Thank you miss. Please come again!" The old storekeeper said waving as Arlene left the store. She had bought a black cloth to go along with the mask for the masquerade festival that was taking place tonight. Arlene had told the people she usually did errands and duties for that today she was taking a day off. The same applied with cleaning the beach and town. Some were shocked and disappointed while others were pleased.

"It's about time you had yourself some fun Arlene." Mrs. Jessop, a kind old lady who Arlene helped in picking berries and washing clothes, had told her. Arlene wondered whether Mrs. Jessop was right about that; she had always thought helping others and the community was fun.

_Anyways I have to head back home now to fix up my costume… and maybe if I finish early I can assist others with their own costumes._

Arlene had finished with her costume in about an hour. Setting the outfit on the bed, Arlene went out to help others who were in need of it. Several people did in fact desire assistance and were grateful for Arlene's offer. She helped around five people with their costumes, her best friend Linda included.

"Thanks again for helping with this Lee. I'm so glad you're coming to the festival." Linda said with a huge grin. The two girls were in Linda's room with Linda lying on her bed and Arlene sitting on the plush-covered rug sewing the last few stitches of Linda's dress. Arlene grinned back and held the dress up for her friend to see. It was a pretty snow-white dress that had a flowing ripple pattern at the hem. Linda clapped and jumped off the bed.

"Let me show you the mask I bought." She said opening a bureau drawer and pulling out a petite and white mask with blue markings. Its eyes and mouths were in the shapes of upturned bananas. Linda put the mask on and began dancing crazily. Arlene laughed out loud and clapped when her friend was done.

"So what do you think?"

"It's cute, I like it. It is definitely you." Arlene complimented sincerely. Linda took the mask off and smiled at her. "Thanks Lee. Show me your mask. You said you brought it, right?" Arlene nodded and opened her pack (not the same pack she uses to collect trash) and produced the green mask. Linda raised her eyebrows as Arlene put the mask up to her face.

"So? How do I look?" She asked.

"Weird. And by that I mean the mask. Where did you buy it from?" Arlene lowered the mask a little.

"I didn't buy it; I found it on the beach yesterday."

"Oh really? Did you clean it?"

"Of course I cleaned it! It had all sorts of gunk on it." Arlene replied examining the mask. It looked clean and gunk-free now.

"Ew. Why did you pick it up then?"

"Because then I didn't have to buy an expensive mask." Arlene answered simply.

"I knew you were going to say that. It looks so dull though."

"Which makes it a perfect match for me." Arlene muttered bitterly. Linda opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. "Shouldn't you be going home to get ready?"

"Yeah, you're right. See you later Lindy!" Arlene stood up, grabbing up her pack and exited the room.

* * *

"How do I look you guys?" Arlene asked as she entered the living room where her parents were relaxing in. Mr. Adams was reclining on a chair reading a newspaper while Mrs. Adams lounged on the couch, her eyes closed. When Arlene voiced her question, Mr. Adams looked up while Mrs. Adams slowly opened her eyes. Arlene had on her customized outfit: a black robe with long sleeves that covered her entire arm and the hem of the robe that almost touched the ground.

"Where's your mask?" Mrs. Adams asked sitting up from the couch. Arlene lifted her arm which made the sleeve slide down and expose the mask.

"Well put it on and let us see." Mr. Adams said folding the newspaper on his lap. Arlene obeyed and began holding the mask close to her face. As she did a tingly sensation brushed her face and she felt as if a great force was trying to suck her entire face in. Arlene shrieked and jerked her head backward. Mr. and Mrs. Adams were both alarmed and startled by this.

"What is it? What happened?" Mr. Adams demanded. Arlene didn't answer but merely stared at the mask with wide eyes.

"Arlene?" Mrs. Adams inquired in a softer tone than her husband's.

"Uh… n-nothing. I, wow, I don't even know why I screamed like that. I think I saw a bug. Better go wash this mask out before I actually wear it. It is wood after all; all kinds of germs and creepy crawlies could be living through the cracks." Arlene rushed up the stairs before her parents could even respond. _Okay, what _was_ that just now? _Arlene wondered gazing at the mask with newfound curiosity… and fear. The thought of the mask being cursed reentered her mind but Arlene immediately dismissed the idea.

"Honey are you finished yet? You're going to miss the festival!" Mrs. Adams called.

"I'm coming! And mom I do not believe I can miss the festival if it just started."

"Yeah but I know how you are about cleaning and hygiene. You're not satisfied until it's literally spotless which is impossible in this case because the mask is wood." Arlene descended the stairs with the mask in hand while also lifting her robe so she wouldn't trip.

"I'm going now. Bye."

"Okay see you. And just let yourself go tonight Arlene!" Mrs. Adams called after her. Arlene believed that was impossible.

When Arlene entered the Big Town Square she was amazed at how lively and animated everyone and everything was. Countless lantern lights were designated on the ground and in trees where they hung on strings and blazed brightly in the night sky. People had all sorts of crazy and interesting masks; some were as huge as boulders while others were as small as hers. Not only did the sizes surprise her but so did the shapes and colors. _I wonder if I can find Linda in all this colorful mess, _she wondered as she walked passed a group of rainbow colored people with dragon masks.

As she walked she heard music playing and thought the tune was a bit off. Arlene found the source of the music; a small group made up of four boys who did not have masks but exotic-looking outfits. They were playing their instruments with lack of passion. It looked as if they didn't want to be there. Arlene stood observing them a few seconds more before resuming her search.

After about five minutes of searching and admiring, Arlene entered a small dark alleyway where various barrels and boxes stood. _I wonder why they didn't light this place up,_ Arlene thought sitting on top of one of the barrels. She couldn't find Linda and decided she would resume her search after a short break. After a few moments Arlene stood up and peered around the corner and saw someone in a white dress with ripples at the bottom and a white mask with blue markings approach in her direction.

_Oh that's Linda! Hehe, I'm going to try to scare the hell out of her._ She planned on doing so by putting the mask on and pulling Linda into the alley with her, making her think she was a thief. _Okay, here I go!_ Completely forgetting about the incident from earlier, Arlene put the mask up to her face and let out a cry when the same force from earlier attempted, and this time succeeded, in sucking her whole face in.

_Ugh! What's… what's happening?_ Arlene scratched and clawed at the mask as it continued to swallow her entire head. Lightning flashed above and thunder rumbled in the distance. Linda stopped in her tracks and glanced up at the sky. It looked clear with the exception of a few small clouds. Suddenly a violent wind started up, spraying dirt and dust in all directions and forcing Linda to cover her eyes and look away.

"_Eeeeeelectrifying!"_ A booming voice shouted. Linda opened her eyes and looked to see a young woman with a green face and even greener hair with hands on hips in the middle of the road. Linda looked on wide eyed at the woman's outfit: a black and gray striped shirt with a buttoned up black vest. She wore a short jean skirt with black leggings that were decorated with skulls. The shoes the woman wore were black and white Converses.

_Who is this lady?_ Linda wondered in awe. She could tell everyone else was fascinated with the woman as well.

"Woohoo! Havin' a party are we?" The lady shouted. "Well now let me just put on my party clothes." The woman reached behind her back and pulled out a white folding screen. She propped it up in front of her and began humming obnoxiously loud as she threw several clothing articles in whichever direction.

"Oof!" Linda yelped as one of the clothing hit her smack in her face. She pulled it off and threw it to the ground.

"All right! It's _show time!_" The lady knocked the screen down and had on an entirely different outfit. A black sleek dress with matching heels and a red feathered scarf.

"Now that I have my party clothes on… LET'S PARTAY!" The lady raced over to the band and stopped in front of them.

"How are we doing gentlemen? You don't mind if I borrow these, do you!" The woman reached over and snatched all four of the band members' instruments.

"Hey! What are you—?" One of the members protested.

"Shh!" The woman interrupted putting a finger to his lips and grinning mischievously. "I'm doing you guys a favor! Haha. And nobody stop me!" Whirling around like a small tornado, the lady heaved the four instruments in the air.

"Hey batter, batter, hey batter, batter!" Linda did a double-take when she realized the woman had changed her outfit _again_. She now had on a strange-looking outfit; a striped blue white shirt, white pants with a blue hat. (AN: it's a baseball uniform) The woman held a long wooden bat and stood in a striking pose. "Hey batter, batter, hey batter, SA-WING!" The lady swung at the instruments and whacked them in a far, faraway distance.

"And it's out of the park!" The lady announced jumping and throwing the bat in the air.

"Now, let's start this night right! And nobody stop me!" The woman threatened in a deep, frightening voice, staring squarely at Linda. A second later the woman burst out laughing, "Just kidding! Geez, can't you people take a joke?"

"Who are you?" Someone called out.

"Who am I? Who am I?" The woman asked incredulous then after a few moments, "I don't know. I can tell you who I'm not; I'm not Abe Lincoln I can tell you that!"

"Who the hell is Abe Lincoln?" Linda heard someone whisper.

"I can tell you I'm not Martin Luther King Jr. or George W. Bush, whoo thank God for that. I can even tell you I'm not that sponge kid that lives in the sea."

"What the hell are you talking about?" A woman demanded. The green-haired woman paused before responding with, "I don't know." _What is _up_ with this lady? Who is she, really?_ Linda thought with wonderment. Never has she met or seen anyone act as animated as this woman. It made Linda excited and charged herself. The woman's personality was contagious and she knew she wasn't the only person who felt that way. Linda looked around and had this thought confirmed; almost everyone had smiles and grins on their faces save a few who appeared angry at having their festival interrupted by some random and psychotic stranger.

"Now if you're done with the questions I shall now… DANCE!" The air was suddenly filled with an upbeat rhythm and the woman had changed her clothes. She had on a bright and tropical-looking outfit(1) with fire-engine red heels.

When I dance they call me macarena  
and the boys they say that I´m buena  
they all want me, they can´t have me  
So they all come and dance beside me

move with me jam with me  
and if your good I'll take you home with me

Suddenly men in electric blue frilly shirts and black pants out of nowhere joined the woman and began to sing and dance along with her.

A la tuhuelpa legria macarena  
Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena  
A la tuhuelpa legria macarena Eeeeeeh, macarena  
A-Hai

A la tuhuelpa legria macarena  
Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena  
A la tuhuelpa legria macarena Eeeh, macarena  
A-Hai

The men entered the crowd and pulled a few women out, the women looked embarrassed yet delighted that the men chose them (the men were pretty good-looking). Soon, everyone joined in and began dancing and singing the strange song.

_This is too cool! I wonder if Arlene made it yet? _Linda wondered. She stopped dancing and scanned the crowd for her friend and when she could not find her, she pouted. _I hope she didn't decide to skip out on the last minute._ Linda was about to start searching for her friend until someone bumped her from behind.

"Oops, sorry!" the person apologized. He laughed at girl next to him and they disappeared into the overwhelming crowd. _You know what, I'll worry about Arlene later. Right now it's time to party!_ With this in mind, Linda mingled her way through the crowd and found herself one of the good-looking men.

(1) If you want to see the outfit check out my profile and copy the link

**Phew. I did this all in one night and now my fingers are cramping up. I hope this make up for lost of time. Anyway, R&R! And happy holidays!**

Review this Chapter

Share: Email . Facebook . Twitter

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Return to Top


End file.
